You Are My Sunshine
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Nico has a terrible problem. He's been cursed by the gods, given a curse crueler and fouler than any ever made, a curse that has killed millions, trillions of people. It's name? Love. Love for Percy Jackson. Percy/Nico Slash Drabble-ish. Don't like, don't read.
1. Sunshine

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

I hate Percy Jackson. And he hates me back.

**You are my sunshine**

He had saved me. Again. Just when things seemed bleakest, he always managed to pop up and try and save me. It had happened almost too many times now. Our first meeting had been him saving Bianca and I. That's where it happened. When I got a crush on Percy Jackson. Who couldn't like him? Those stupid sea green eyes of his, that smile and laugh. Hell, he was a two time hero of the gods, what wasn't to like? Damn how I hate you Percy. All you ever do is hurt me. And you do it with the best intentions, without even realizing it. Why do you have to be the hero? Why do I have to feel like this? Why can't it be someone else?

**My only sunshine**

But there's only you. Even though I know we'll never be together. Even when I see you with _her_, even when I realize that we'll never be, I know that I won't ever feel this way about anyone else. Because you're my first crush. And more than that, you're just different. Something about you brings out the best in me. At least it tires to. I try to keep it down, just like everything else inside of me. Who wants to be around a child of Hades? No one. No one likes us, no one cares. But you do. Why do you have to do this to me?

**You make me happy**

Despite everything you've done to me, you make me smile; you make me happy, something I haven't felt since you let me down, since you let my sister die. But she forgave you. I forgave you to. I had to after all I put you through, all the pain I made you suffer through trying to find me, to make up for what you had done. But I still pushed you away. I didn't want this, I didn't want these feeling, I didn't want you, and I didn't want you're rejection. Hazel is the only other person who can make me feel anything anymore. The others stay away, they're afraid. Even Jason's afraid, and he knows my secret. I hate him for that. Funny how many people I hate now. But you're still at the top of the list. I mean, right after Annabeth.

**When skies are gray**

Annabeth. She's always with you always clinging to you, her hero. Or at least she used to. Something in Tartarus changed you, changed her. You two seem scarred, as scarred as I am. I should be happy. Maybe you two are done, your relationship might be done. But I'm not happy. Because every time I see you, I see how broken you are. Just like me. Heroes shouldn't look like that. My hero shouldn't look like that.

**You'll never know**

You'll never know. You'll never know how I feel, because I'll be gone soon. I mean it this time. I stayed, I fought during our war with the giants, with Gaea. It's been over for a while now and I'm still here. I shouldn't be, but I am. Because of you. This time when I tell you I'm leaving, I'll ignore whatever stupid pep talk, baby seal eyes, or anything you do and I'll leave. Just like I did the first time. You'll never find me. But I'm lying. I know I'll come back, just like I always do. Because you're still all I really have.

**Dear how much**

Dear gods why do you like me? Why do you have to smile at me whenever you notice me, or come sit by me when I'm alone and try to talk to me. Why do you have to do this to me? And why do I keep doing this to myself? Why would I put myself through all this hurt, seeing you with her, putting up with how close you are, how oblivious you are. Why should I torture myself when you're always happy, when you never have to suffer the way I do. You'll never feel the same way I do. So why?

**I love you**

Oh. That's why. That's what this stupid feeling is. It isn't a crush. I'm not star struck. It's not a phase. I love you. I love everything about you, I don't even know where to start. That's why I stay. Because stupid as it is, as much as I hate it, there is still some moronic hope inside of me, wishing, waiting, dreaming of the day when we'll be together. Even though it will never come.

**Please don't take**

I don't hate you. Don't look at me like that, don't give me that betrayed look when I say it, when I turn and push you away. Please, I don't mean it! I'm not saying that when I scream just how much I hate you at the top of my lungs. Please don't leave me, don't look so broken, I'm so sorry! Never leave me! It's not you I hate when I scream it, when I push you away, when I fight you tooth and nail. I would never say that to you. I'm saying it to me. Please don't ever leave me. Annabeth, I beg you don't take him away from me. Please never take him away. I can't lose him.

**My sunshine away**

"Oh Nico…" Percy trails off, eyes wide. I had just laid it all on the table, put it all out there. I had to tell him, I had to tell him before I left. I couldn't lose him, but I couldn't live like this. "I know you hate me now. I'm leaving, I get it. Nobody wants me here, nobo" I never got to finish that sentence. Percy's lips crashed against mine, and I started, reveling at the sudden contact, before pushing at him.

"What was that? What about Annabeth" I managed to ask, reeling somewhere in between heaven and hell. "Neeks, I broke up with her weeks ago. Tartarus broke us." I saw the sadness in his eyes for a brief second before he pushed on. "But that's not the point! Everybody wants you here Nico! Especially me!" "Really?" I asked, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. Percy nodded. "I've been with Annabeth forever, but it wasn't right. It never fit, something was always wrong. Then I met you. I didn't know what I was feeling for the longest time, I was such an idiot. And then you almost died. Again. And then you risked yourself to come and save us, even though you could have saved yourself. Nico, I think- no, I know what I've been feeling now. I love you."

I stared at him, stared up into those sea green eyes. I love you. Three little words, three life changing words. "You do?" Percy nodded and repeated those words again. And then everything fell away. All the darkness, all the sorrow, the loss, the grief, the torture, everything. All that was left was the happiness, the love. I beamed, actually feeling myself start to cry as I stared up at him. I grabbed his shirt, pulling his head down to me and bringing our lips back together. Percy wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer, until we broke away, noses almost touching. "I love you too Percy."

I love Percy Jackson. And he loves me back.

* * *

**Just a quick little thing, remembered the song and had to put the two in it. Maybe I could try and twist it into an actual story later, add in a few characters, an actual plot, good writing. I digress. Anyways, hope you like this kinda preview thing I guess, I don't know. If you're interested, please review. If you're not, still review and tell me how much I sucked so I can try and fix it to make a better story. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Broken but Whole

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

Nico Di Angelo is perfect. Our relationship is perfect. Everything is perfect.

**The other night dear**

We've been together for three months now. Nico and I. Who would have guessed right? It's been amazing. Everything's turned out perfectly. No one batted an eye when I came out, and the only reactions we got when we explained that we were exclusive, were congratulations and applause, mixed with the usual perverted Stoll brothers comments. To top it off, when we talked to our parents, they all accepted us warmly. Dad even offered to give Nico a tour of the newly constructed Atlantis, something he hadn't even offered to Annabeth. Nico had been overwhelmed with joy, something usually so out of character for him, and something I wished I could see more of. I had been the same way after Hades had just given me a bored nod and a death threat instead of ripping me apart and damning my soul to Tartarus.

**When I lay sleeping**

This was all so perfect. Especially Nico. I can't believe how long it took me to realize how I felt about him. All this time, all these feelings. It wasn't until I got back from Tartarus that I realized just how much I really cared for him, and more importantly, why. Why. That was the question Nico kept asking after our first kiss. Why? Why would I be with somebody like him? Why would I 'give up' my picture perfect life for the son of death, an outsider? The first time he asked, all I could say was "Why not?" For starters, Nico looked like some type of god, dark and mesmerizing, full of secrets and mysteries. There was always another layer, there was always change. There's the way that he fits together beside me, just like a puzzle piece, or how dazzling that smile and laugh are when he really means them. Even his attitude, his dark, brooding, angry attitude, was just armor, just a shield to protect him from the world. Behind it he was still the little kid I had first met on the cliffs, full of life and fun. Hazel had been a little worried when we started dating, making sure to tell me that Nico was more than just a little broken. But I didn't care. He was my Nico; better or worse I was never letting him go. And besides that, he wasn't the only one with a few cracks in them.

**I dreamt I held **

I know I'm still not right after coming out of Tartarus. No matter how long it's been since I was there, I can still feel something dark inside of me. Something shattered, scarred, and broken. I'm not perfect. But who is, right? I mean nothings perfect. Is it? Like how Nico has to run off sometimes. Like when he has to vanish, sometimes for days, weeks, or even months at a time into the Underworld. Sometimes even without getting to say goodbye. That isn't perfect. Or how when I hold Nico close at the bonfire, I see some of the other campers whispering and looking at us with disgust. Or like when Annabeth and Piper showed me a picture of some other guy with his arms wrapped around Nico, both smiling. Or how he left me this time, breaking me without even knowing it as he vanished into the shadows.

**You in my arms**

Perfect? No. No this relationship isn't perfect. And Nico isn't either. The way he likes to push buttons just to get me agitated, or how whenever anybody starts staring he gets embarrassed and ignores everything in the world, including me. I know it's just the time he was born in, but still. There's the fact that his skin feels ice cold, he gets angry if things don't go his way, he's overprotective, he's antisocial, he won't eat or take care of himself unless you make him, and he snores. He's definitely not perfect. But I could really care less. I know I'm not any better. And all I want now is for him to be back in my arms. And that's what I'm dreaming of now. That he's back with me, with both of us lying in my cabin, tangled up together, holding each other close. I can already see his eyes, feel his cold heat, his cool lips against mine.

**When I awoke dear**

Maybe if I open my eyes he'll be here. Maybe he'll have snuck in and is already cuddled up to me, waiting for me to get up. He'll probably have one of those blue cupcakes he always gives me when he comes back; his way of saying I missed you. Maybe he's just staying silent, maybe if I be quiet for a few seconds, I'll be able to hear him breathing beside me. Maybe if I was more awake I would know if I was touching my own skin or his. But I don't want to risk it. I don't want to think about the other maybe. Maybe he won't be there. Maybe he's never going to be there again. But I have to risk it.

**I was mistaken**

He's not here. I'm still alone. All alone. I know I was lying. I know I was denying the truth. When I open my eyes, I don't see him, I don't taste him, I don't smell him, I don't feel him. My Nico isn't back. We're not perfect. This relationship isn't perfect. And neither is anything else. All of our real friends accepted us, but now that I look, I see the worry and the disapproval. I know some of the other campers think it's wrong, that we're wrong. I know that Annabeth's out to ruin us, even though she's the one who broke up with me. Everything's wrong. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Because I'm still happy. And so is Nico. So it doesn't matter what happens. Because as long as we're together, we'll make it through everything.

**So I hung my head **

It's good that we're not perfect. Because that's what destroyed Annabeth and I. Everything was perfect, everything was controlled. There was no change, no mystery, no chance. Everything was in its place, everything was neat and tidy. After Tartarus I couldn't handle that. After Tartarus I couldn't handle a lot of things. I was broken when I came out of there, but I didn't let anyone see. I had to hide the storm inside, I had to hide the rage, the anger, the pain, I had to keep it hidden. If it let it all out, people would get hurt. I would get hurt, my friends would get hurt, and everyone would get hurt. My Nico would get hurt. So it had to stay hidden. All the emotions from Tartarus had to stay locked up, the only things that anyone needed to see were me smiling and laughing, just like I always was. But here, alone, I couldn't stop the tears from falling, or the sobs that were wrenching their way out of my throat.

**And cried**

"Percy?"

I let out a startled gasp and sat up, wiping my tears with one hand and grabbing Riptide with the other. My blurry eyes focused on a pale boy standing next to my bed, wearing a aviators jacket and a ripped up Camp Half Blood shirt. Nico stared down at me with big brown eyes full of concern, a worried frown on his face.

"Are you ok Perce?"

I tried to pull myself together and say that I was fine, but in the end, all that come out was a kind of choked sob. Almost instantly, I was being pushed onto my back, and Nico was holding onto me tightly, swapping back and forth from English to Italian as he whispered that everything was ok, and that he loved me.

"I'm fine." I managed to say eventually, pulling the smaller boy onto my chest. Nico nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his cool hands dancing across my chest and back.

Nico pushed himself up and stared down at me, concern still lingering in his eyes. "You sure love?"

I nodded, trying to avoid his eyes, but after a few seconds, he grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. "Percy…" He said patiently.

I had to answer him now. And fine wasn't going to cut it this time. But how the Hades was I supposed to explain this? How was I supposed to explain the hurricane of emotions that was ripping me apart right now, that had been ripping me up for months now? In the end, only four words came out.

"Don't leave me again." I whispered.

Nico tensed on top of me, a mixture of emotions flicking through him, before a small smile came out. "I won't." He whispered back, leaning in close. He hovered just above my lips for a few seconds, before the kiss suddenly hit, fast and intense. We rolled around the bed, getting tangled up in each other, skin on skin, before finally breaking apart for air.

"Promise?"

Nico managed a breathy chuckle before leaning in again. "Perseus Jackson, I swear I will never, ever leave you. I don't care what happens, I'll always be there with you. I love you."

We're not perfect. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you too Nico."

* * *

**So I kind of decided to keep going, so if you're reading this, I suppose you'll be stuck with me until I run out of the lyrics. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review if you liked it, reviews lead to faster updates! Hate saying stuff like that, but really its the only way anyone actually tells me if I did ok or totally screwed up, so throw a guy a bone here. So hope you have a great morning/afternoon/night, ciao! **


End file.
